A Christmas Gift
by SonicGirl89
Summary: Amy has always tried to capture the heart of her hero Sonic, but he's never once admitted to her how he truly feels. Will Sonic tell her this Christmas or will Amy's heart be crushed once again?


Hey guys! It's been awhile since I've been posting my stories on here and since it's the Holidays, I figured I'd post my newest oneshot on here. There's also a picture that I drew for this on DA so I'll post a link on my profile. Hope you enjoy this story.:)

~Caro

* * *

**A Christmas Gift**

It was wintertime in Station Square. A young teenage hedgehog that was the color of a sakura flower was pacing around in the streets. She looked as if she were in search of someone. This pink hedgehog wore a long sleeved dark red dress with dusty rose fur trimmed on the edges. She wore a pair of dark red boots with dusty rose trim to match as well as a dark red headband. In her hands she beheld a light gray and navy blue scarf. As she passed by many of the city dwellers, many people wondered why she wasn't wearing the scarf herself. Although the dark rose material around the top of her dress was enough to keep her warm, it still was quite chilly out. But then again, she could be giving it to someone.

It was Christmas Eve and many were on their way home to go to parties and spend time with friends and family. If one were to know this girl however, they'd know otherwise. She didn't have any family, but she did have friends whom she'd be seeing the next day. However, the only person she was thinking about at this very moment was someone who wouldn't return her feelings. She loved him dearly but he would never admit to her how much he cared. He acknowledged her as a friend, but that was about it. However, this young pink hedgehog girl was not one to give in so easily. Her name was Amy Rose, and she was known to the world as Sonic the Hedgehog's self proclaimed girlfriend. Sonic was a hero to this world and especially this city. He was a super fast blue hedgehog that never had the time to slow down for a mere girl. Or maybe he would? This would only be answered once the pink hedgehog finally caught up with him.

-

Amy finally stopped to catch a breath as she walked up to a nearby building and slumped to the ground. With the scarf still in her possession, she looked towards it with tear filled eyes. She had put her heart into making this, but it seemed that it was all for naught.

Her ears twitched as she heard a pair of footsteps slowly walking towards her. She glanced up to notice that it was indeed the blue hedgehog she was looking for.

"S-Sonic?" She muttered in disbelief. She was still trying to get over her tearful state and so had a hard time speaking.

Forest green eyes met emerald. He glanced downward.

"Hey Amy…"

Sonic would never admit it, but he hated to see her cry. Well anyone for that matter, but mostly Amy.

"Why did you stop?" Amy asked in surprise and confusion.

"I uh…" He turned away. Sonic didn't want her to think that he had any deep feelings for her but at the same time he didn't want her to think that he didn't care for her either. Oh, what was a hedgehog to do? Somehow things were a whole lot easier when he was out there battling Eggman's robot's and rescuing Amy. Once things were at a standstill between the two of them and he saw just how upset he'd make her, he couldn't stand to run away.

Without much more hesitation, the blue hedgehog turned back towards his obsessive wanna be girlfriend.

"Amy…" Sonic then sighed and couldn't help but laugh at his nervousness around her. "The truth is… I really do care for you."

The pink hedgehog's mouth dropped open a little in shock at his confession. "W-what?"

Sonic laughed again. "Now don't go all crazy on me Amy. I never said that I loved you or anything, but I don't hate you. It's just… I can't stand to see you cry."

At that last statement, Amy was finally able to bring herself together and in the process wiped her tears away. "Does it really bother you that much?"

"Well yeah Amy! Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't have to cry." Sonic answered back sincerely.

When he again noticed Amy's astonished expression, he could not help but fidget a little in his shoes and glance down in embarrassment. The pink hedgehog noticed his embarrassment and couldn't help but take advantage of the situation.

She smiled in deep satisfaction. "You know, for someone who says that they don't like me, your sure doing a bad job at covering it up."

Sonic instantly stopped fidgeting and looked back up at her with a bright rose blush on his face and grinned. "Heh… Sorry about that. Guess it must be the cold."

Amy smirked mischievously. "Hmm… Well I guess we'll just have to fix that."

Sonic's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you…?" Before he could finish however, Amy was right up in front of his face and had quickly wrapped a scarf around his neck. "Huh?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"It's a scarf I made for you silly." Amy couldn't help but laugh at his curious yet innocent expression.

Sonic then glanced down to see the said scarf hanging from his neck down to his short stubby tail. He gripped the blue and gray colored fabric in his hands and couldn't help but stare in awe at her perfect craftsmanship. "You made this for me?"

Now it was Amy's turn to be embarrassed. "Uh…Yeah…" She nodded with a bright pink blush on her cheeks.

A soft smile formed on his lips. "Well thanks Amy. I really appreciate it." He then gave her a thumbs up as if to reassure her of his said thanks.

Amy smiled back. "Your welcome Sonic." She then glanced downwards as if in realization that this would probably be all the time she'd get with him and he'd be on his way home.

Sonic wondered why she seemed so crestfallen, but then realized he already knew the answer. Somehow though, he didn't feel like running away.

"Amy… I uh…" He paused in thought. '_I think I love you._'

The said hedgehog looked up with a curious expression.

Sonic scratched his head in a nervous manner, but then finally seemed to give in. "Aw shucks Amy. I love you."

At first Amy's eyes held doubt in them but when she saw the genuine look in her hero's eyes, she couldn't help but believe him.

"Oh Sonic! You really do care for me, don't you?" Amy almost got teary eyed at this point but tried to suck it up as much as she could.

Sonic smiled. "Yeah… I really do."

The both of them looked into each other's eyes deeply. Then with slight hesitation, Sonic slowly brought both of his arms around Amy's waist and kissed her softly on the lips. Amy's eyes widened at first, but then she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

While they were kissing, a gust of wind and snow blew all around them. Amy felt the cold chill and instantly wrapped her arms around him tighter to keep herself warm. Sonic noticed this and couldn't help but grin while she was kissing him. He then wrapped his arms around her tighter as well, but then let go as he stopped the kiss.

She looked at him in surprise. "Why'd you stop?"

Sonic smirked. "Ya know… If your really that cold you should be heading in?"

Amy blushed. "Yeah… I guess your right. I was just…"

"Caught in the moment. I know." Sonic smiled while still smirking.

Amy smiled back. "Well I guess I should get going."

She was about to walk away when Sonic stopped her in her tracks by suddenly grabbing her hand softly. The pink hedgehog quickly turned around. "Huh…?"

"Did you really think I was going to let you go alone?" Sonic smirked mischievously.

"Uh…Well…um…" Amy stuttered while blushing profusely.

The blue hero laughed. "It's okay Amy." Sonic then stopped laughing and glanced at her sincerely. "So would you like to come with me?"

"Of course I would Sonic." Amy smiled up to him with glistening emerald eyes.

"Okay then. You ready?" Sonic glanced up at her.

Amy nodded.

Instantly the pink hedgehog was swept off her feet into the arms of her lover. She would have never expected any of these events to transpire, but they did. Amy's heart was overflowing with a new joy that her Sonic finally loved her back and that maybe things weren't as far fetched as they had seemed.

She looked up into the forest green eyes of her hero and couldn't help but sigh in content. He glanced back at her with that sweet smile of his and she couldn't help but smile back. Things were going to turn out okay this Christmas after all.

* * *

**Sonic and Amy (c) SEGA**

**Story ideas (c) me**


End file.
